Moments in Time
by christag banner
Summary: We had our moment and then it was gone.


Moments in Time

By Christag

The day started out like any other day; my legs weighed down by a 70 pound pit bull. She seemed to think that if we didn't keep constant contact that I might disappear. After her initial good morning attention, I was able to talk her into getting off the bed so I could make it.

It looked like today would be like any other day. Make the bed, take the dog outside and check on the kids. But, no today was different. Today instead of getting kids off to school, my kids were hustling to get ready to go see their grandparents. We had decided that since it was a three day weekend we would go camping. However, the children decided they'd rather go spend their time with their grandparents, leaving my husband and me to go camping by ourselves.

Heading back inside to make sure both children had packed their pajamas and toothbrushes, I decided to check in on my youngest. He was still not very good about packing his own bag without some supervision from me or his dad.

Entering my son's room, I found EJ holding up two shirts trying to figure out which one he wanted to take. He was already dressed and had even managed to do his own hair into a faux-hawk. Just looking at him brought a smile to my face; my sweet little eight year old boy with gelled up hair. He saw me at his door looking at him. I couldn't stop myself from commenting on his appearance. He surprised me though; instead of talking to me about how he was able to do it all by himself, he was more interested in telling me how his hair was getting to be even whiter than the blond hair he was used to. He seemed really sad that his hair color was changing.

"Mom, my hair is going white," he complained while pointing at his hair. You'd think that he was his father complaining about grey hair instead of a child wondering why his hair was changing color.

I tried to give him something so he wouldn't feel badly that his hair was so different from my own or his father's.

"You know what, EJ? Growing up your grandpa had a nickname due to his unusually white hair. His nickname used to be Whitey because he had blond hair like yours that would always get lighter in the summer time".

"So, I'm just like grandpa?" he asked with hope in his voice.

"Yep, you're going to have hair like grandpa. Nessie's hair is going to keep getting darker until it reaches the bronze color like your dad's."

We had our moment and it was over almost as fast as it came. Isn't it funny how many moments in life are that way? There one second, gone the next. I wish I had taken more time to let him know how much I love him and how special he is to me.

We continued to rush to get ourselves ready and out the door by 8:00 AM.

We dropped the kids off to their grandparents. The kids got out of the car and took off to meet their grandmother at the door. Nessie took off into the house with out a backwards glance. She was so excited to see her grandma. EJ turned and blew me a kiss and then they were gone.

By 8:30 we were on our way, excited to get an early start on our trip. It was a long drive and with the soft murmur of music in the background, my husband and I chatted away for hours. We talked like we used to when we first started dating. We talked about everything from music, to the kids and even the future.

After driving several hours, we stopped to stretch our legs and change drivers. Taking some time to go into the local grocery store to use the restroom and get a drink. Something so simple, something you do each and every time you go on a road trip. Getting back to the car, I took my turn at the wheel this time.

Back on the road, we reached the last canyon pass before our destination. The first thing I noticed was in front of us was a semi truck. It was the most beautiful color of candy apple red. The second thing I noticed was that it was having issues with crossing the yellow lines. I decided then and there to keep an eye on him and if the chance came, pass him. The semi truck was so large I was not able to see around it at the time. If I was going to pass him, it would have to be later.

The drive was almost over and we were excited to reach the camping site. I honestly couldn't tell you what happened minute we were driving, only twenty minutes from our destination, the next I was hanging upside down in my car with only my seat belt holding me in place.

I prayed that my husband wasn't in the bright white light I saw. I prayed he was okay. I didn't know. I only knew one thing: and that one this was he had to be okay. He had to be the one to tell our children that I loved them and give them the hugs and kisses that I just now remember that I did not give them today before I left.

"You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching,

Love like you'll never be hurt,

Sing like there's nobody listening,

And live like it's heaven on earth."

— William W. Purkey


End file.
